bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 300.c Bubble Guppies: My Bubble Guppy Girl! (Part 3)
Plot 11 year old Oona Shaskan is obsessed with death. Her mother is dead, and her father runs a funeral parlor. She is also in love with her English teacher, and joins a poetry class over the summer just to impress him. Nonny Pirruccello, her best friend, is "allergic to everything", and sticks with Oona despite her hangups. When Oona's father hires Ms. Jenny, a makeup expert, in his funeral parlor, and begins to fall in love with her, Oona is outraged and does everything in her power to split them up. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Oona as (Vada Sultenfuss) *Nonny as (Thomas James Sennett) *Mr. Shaskan as (Harry Sultenfuss) *http://bubbleguppies.wikia.com/wiki/Miss_Jenny%7CMiss Jenny as (Shelly DeVoto) *Oona's grandma as (Gramoo) *Mr. Grouper as (Mr. Bixler) *Mr. Shapero as Phil Sultenfuss *Molly as Judy *Deema as Girl #1 *Olivia as Girl #2 *Tobias as Boy #1 *Gil as Boy #2 *Goby as Boy #3 *Mr. Pirruccello as Mr. Sennett *Mrs. Pirruccello as Mrs. Sennett *Mr. Grumpfish as Danny DeVoto *The Big Bad Wolf as (Ralph) *Dr. Clark as (Dr. Welty) *Nurseas (Nurse Randall) *Archaeologist as (Policeman) *Crabs , Lobsters , Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Drama, Family, Romance *Rating: PG for little romance, little violence, some cursing, a bit of drugs, and many sad/scary scenes. *Type of flim: Coming-of-age. *Love Couples: Oona x Nonny, Oona x Mr. Grouper, Harry x Miss. Jenny. Trivia *This is based on the 1991 movie "My Girl." You can read about on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular and fanon characters in this story. Story Start of Part 3. (Scene: Harry's office) (Harry is typing up a death notice at his desk. Miss. Jenny enters.) Miss. Jenny: Hi. Harry: Oh Hi, what can I do for you? Miss. Jenny: Nothing, I was just wondering what you were doing. Harry: Oh, I'm just typing up a funeral notice, you know when someone dies people want it in the paper usually, it's a service we provide for the family. Miss. Jenny: Oh right, right. (Miss. Jenny takes the newspaper.) Miss. Jenny: Bader Lorenzo Died June 22, 1972. Devoted husband to Nicolette. Cherished father of Babritzio and Heidi, In lieu of flowers, please send donations to the holy names society. Harry: I wrote that. Miss. Jenny: No kidding? (Harry gives Miss. Jenny a matter-of-fact look on his face.) Miss. Jenny: Oh it's good, "In lieu of." I love that word lieu. Harry: I prefer it to "instead", it has more dignity. Miss. Jenny: In lieu... "instead".... No contest. Harry: It's no big deal. Miss. Jenny: You have to learn how to take a complement. (Miss. Jenny turns over the newspaper.) Miss. Jenny: Movies, movies, ahhhh, "Love Story" at the drive in, I cried my eyes out, did you see it? Harry: I haven't been to the movies in ages. Miss. Jenny: I love going to movies, especially at the drive in. I don't think there's anything more romantic than going to the drive in. (Harry turns around and starts to go back to work.) Miss. Jenny: I'll let you get back to work. (Miss. Jenny stands up and starts to leave with a failure look on her face.) Harry: I do enjoy playing bingo, if you'd like to join me for a game tomorrow night at church you're welcome to. (Miss. Jenny stops and thinks.) Miss. Jenny: Okay. (Miss. Jenny leaves looking happy. Harry resumes typing) (Scene: Foyer) (Oona is running down the hall. She comes to the bathroom where Miss. Jenny is putting on makeup.) Miss. Jenny: Hi Oona. (Oona stops running and stands in the door of the bathroom.) Oona: Are you going out somewhere? Miss. Jenny: No. Oona: So how come you're putting lipstick on? Miss. Jenny: A girl's always gotta look her best. Oona: I think lipstick looks fake. No one's lips are that color. Miss. Jenny: Have you ever tried any? Oona: No. Miss. Jenny: Come here, sit down. (Oona walks in and sits on the toilet. Miss. Jenny pulls a stool over and sits in front of Oona.) Miss. Jenny: Go like this. (Oona opens her mouth.) Miss. Jenny: Little less. (Miss. Jenny puts red lipstick on Oona.) Miss. Jenny: All right. Now, first we blot. (Miss. Jenny gives Oona toilet paper and she blots on it.) Miss. Jenny: Take a look. I think it looks real nice on you. (Miss. Jenny gives Oona a mirror and she looks in it.) Oona: Miss. Jenny, do you think I'm pretty? Miss. Jenny: Yes, Oona I think you're very pretty. You've got these great big sparkling eyes, the cutest little nose, an amazing mouth. Oona: The boys at school don't think I am. Miss. Jenny: They'll come around. Close your eyes. (Oona closes her eyes tight.) Miss. Jenny: I wanna bring out the gorgeous color in them. The first rule in applying eye makeup, is you can never wear enough blue eye shadow. (Miss. Jenny begins to put blue eye shadow on Oona.) Oona: Do you like putting makeup on people? Miss. Jenny: Uh huh, i've been trying to get out to Bubblewood for years to do makeup for all the stars, I haven't gotten there yet. (Miss. Jenny finishes her work.) Miss. Jenny: All right, open your eyes. (Oona opens her eyes and looks in the mirror.) Oona: Miss. Jenny, I would definitely hold off on that Bubblewood thing. (Scene: Front of house) (Oona closes the front door and does a groovy walk to the steps where Nonny is waiting. She lies on one of the steps and looks at him.) Nonny: Your lip bleeding? (Oona sits up.) Oona: No. Nonny: What's wrong with your eyes? Oona: A girl can never wear enough eye shadow. Nonny: Where's your bike? Oona: Oh, in the garage. Walk me over. (Oona and Nonny walk into the garage. A big black hearse in parked in there.) Oona: It's only a garage, come on. (One of the streamers on Oona's bike is missing. Oona notices this.) Oona: Hey, one of my streamers is gone! It probably fell off in here. (They both search the floor and Nonny notices a model of a head and walks over to it.) Nonny: Hey, look at this! Oona: That was my grandma's. It's a phrenology chart, they used to study the bumps in your head to see if you had a good personality or not. Come here, I'll diagnose your head. Nonny: No, I don't wanna. Oona: Come on, it's fun. (Oona examines Nonny's head and compares it to the chart.) Oona: Hmmmm, interesting. Nonny: What? Oona: You have no personality. Nonny: Hey, where does it say that? Oona: Never mind. (Nonny finds a small box and opens it to find a photo.) Nonny: Is that your dad? Oona: Yes. Nonny: Who's that with your dad? Oona: It's my mother. Nonny: Do you remember her? Oona: No, my grandma said she's in heaven. Nonny: What do you think it's like? Oona: What? Nonny: Heaven. Oona: I think, everybody gets their own white horse, and all they do is ride and eat marshmallows all day, and everybody's best friends with everybody else, when you play sports, there's no teams, so nobody gets picked last. Nonny: But, what if you're afraid to ride horses? Oona: It doesn't matter, 'cause they're not regular horses, they got wings, and it's no big deal if you fall, you just land in cloud. Nonny: That doesn't sound so bad, come on, we'll never find that streamer. (They start to leave. Oona goes back and gets the photo and walks out with Nonny.) (Scene: Harry's Bedroom) (Harry is dressing up and getting ready to go out with Miss. Jenny. Phil walks in.) Phil: Well well well, what's going on in here? Harry: Nothing, I'm dressing. Phil: Oh, you're dressing, uh huh, Harry Harry Harry Harry, don't you know it's not nice to lie to your big brother? (Phil gives Harry a noogie.) Harry: Hey! Watch the hair! This shirt gives! All right! (Phil stops.) Harry: I'm going out with Miss. Jenny. Phil: Oh yes, oh that's great. Harry: I'm very nervous. Phil: Why? Harry: The last date I had was twenty years ago. Phil: That's true. Harry, Harry sit down. (They both sit on the bed.) Phil: Let me fill you in on today's women, since the last time you dated, something happened, "The Sexual Revolution", now before that, you used to have to hold a door open for a woman, pull her chair out, pick up the check, no more no more, you wanna know what else is missing? Bras! Harry: Oh come on. Phil: Harry, I'm serious, trust me Harry this woman's lifting us in, you gotta treat her like every Tom Dick and Harry. Harry: Are you sure about all this? Phil: Did you not tell Oona I'm a womanizer huh? Harry: Oh, I'm running late. Miss. Jenny'll be here any minute. Phil: Oh she's picking you up, good you're on the right track. Harry: No, she's just driving over here, then we're taking my car. How do I look? Phil: Like a Shaskan. Go get 'em. (Harry leaves the room and goes downstairs. He passes Oona who is going upstairs.) Harry: Goodnight Oona. Oona: Dad, why are you dressed up to go to bingo? Harry: Ahh, I just wanna look nice. Oona: You never cared before. Harry: Well Miss. Jenny's coming over, we're going together. Oona: Why? Harry: She likes to play bingo. Oona; Can I go too? Harry: Nah, I think you'd better stay here and keep your grandma company. (Harry leaves. Oona sits on the stairs thinking and then goes outside.) (Scene: Outside at night) (Oona creeps along in the dark. She arrives at Nonny's house where he is watching TV with his parents. Oona goes to the window and Nonny notices. Oona gestures Nonny to go outside. Nonny goes outside.) Nonny: Oona? Oona? Where are you? (Oona pops up from her hiding place.) Oona: Here! (Nonny is startled.) Nonny: Don't do that! Oona: Sorry. Nonny: What do you want? My mom will skin me alive if she finds I'm out here. Oona: Let's go to the church, they're playing bingo tonight. Nonny: I told you I'll get in trouble. Oona: Pacifist! Nonny: I am not! Oona: Bed wetter! Nonny: I stopped that! (They both leave the house.) (Scene: Church) (Harry and Miss. Jenny are at bingo.) Harry: Don't worry, there's a strategy to bingo. For instance, on a given night anybody can win, but I play the odds, when choosing bingo cards, I use a range of theories from the laws of probability to avoiding duplicate number systems. This way you get much more activity. Miss. Jenny (is hopeful): Does it make it easier to win? Harry: No, just more activity. (Harry sits in a seat and leaves Miss. Jenny to get a seat.) Harry (to person next to him): Hi Carl. (Scene: Outside of church at night) (Oona and Nonny walk to the church.) Nonny: They're not gonna let us in Oona, we're kids. Oona: We're not gonna bet, we're just gonna watch. Nonny: Watch bingo? I don't even like to play bingo. Oona: Duck! (Oona and Nonny duck behind a counter.) Miss. Jenny (in distance as a number is announced): Oh great! Nonny: Hey, there's your Dad and Miss. Jenny. Oona: Ssshhhhh, I don't want them to see me. Miss. Jenny (in distance as another number is announced): Aarrggh. (Close up to Harry and Miss. Jenny. Miss. Jenny looks around at all the crabs, lobsters, and snails. Some of then are elders.) Miss. Jenny: I just had a terrible thought Harry. Harry: What's that? Miss. Jenny: I'm gonna be putting makeup on some of these people very soon. Harry: Why d'you think these seats were empty? (Back to Oona and Nonny who are still watching.) Nonny: Can we go yet? Oona: Go? Nonny: You know I'm not allowed outside by myself after dark. (Back to Harry and Miss. Jenny who are playing.) Miss. Jenny: Oh, I'm just not lucky Harry. Harry: Look, it's not always luck, I mean, depending upon the placement of the numbers, a guy with 10 cards could win just as easily as a guy with 100. Miss. Jenny: Kinda like men. Harry: Oh, how do you mean? Miss. Jenny: You can be in a room with 100 men, and not like any of them, or you can be in a room with just one man, and he's exactly the one you want. (Harry and Miss. Jenny smile at each other and are about to kiss. Oona sees this and isn't happy) Oona (in a fake voice): Bingo! (Oona ducks behind the counter. Harry and Miss. Jenny move away.) (Oona and Nonny look at each other worried.) Announcer Crab: We have a winner. Will the winner please raise their hand? Carl: There was no bingo, it came from outside. Vernon: How could someone outside get a bingo? Carl: Someone outside didn't get a bingo, someone outside yelled bingo you moron! Vernon: Who are you calling a mowon? (He has false teeth.) Vernon's Wife: Put a lid on it Vernon! Carl: Put a lid on it? If you weren't 200 years old, I'd kick your wrinkled arse! (The 2 elderly men stand up and fight. Harry tries to break it up. Miss. Jenny finds this all amusing to her.) Harry: Hey fellers fellers, it's just a bingo game. (Cuts back to Oona and Nonny.) Oona: We can go now. (Oona and Nonny run down the street away from the church.) End of Part 3. Recap Miss. Jenny attempts to invite Harry to the movies on a date but, Harry doesn't want. He invites her to bingo instead which she happily accepts. Miss. Jenny introduces makeup to Oona and puts some on her. Oona shows her makeup off to Nonny who doesn't get the idea of makeup. While searching for Oona's misisng bike streamer, Nonny discovers a photo of Harry with Oona's mom. Ooona believes in Heaven, you get your own white horse, people eat marshmallows all day, everyone is best friends with each other, and there are no teams for no one to get picked last. If you fall off the horse, you'd land safely on the clouds. Oona takes the photo with her when they leave. On the night of the date, Phil gives Harry advice. When Harry and Miss. Jenny leave, Oona sneaks to Nonnyy's house to get him and they go to the church to watch. Miss. Jenny isn't very good at bingo and she is losing. Harry tells Miss. Jenny that bingo isn't about luck and it's about the placement of the numbers. Miss. Jenny compares it to men and that if there was 100 men in a room you might not like any of them, but if there was just 1 man you could like him. They are about to kiss but Oona stops them by shouting "Bingo!" in a fake voice. This causes 2 elderly men to argue and fight. Oona and Nonny run away from the church. Category:Stories